


Remembrance and Remorse

by despairing_rage



Series: Below the surface [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And angsty, Angst, I am sorry in advance, Short, Short One Shot, its very short, just look at the word count
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairing_rage/pseuds/despairing_rage
Summary: George wished he could just forget everything that Dream had done.
Series: Below the surface [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916938
Kudos: 25





	Remembrance and Remorse

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note:  
> The relationship George and Dream have in this story is not a good one. Sure, it could have been in the past. But in this story, I tried to make it clear that those times were over. I'm not saying to anyone that they have to forgive or hate someone who hurt them. This is simply meant to reflect how George feels. I'm saying this because I want to make it clear that their relationship is far from healthy and I need to make sure everyone knows that I'm not promoting any kind of toxic relationship.

George wished he could just forget everything that Dream had done. 

Of course, that desire was often followed by guilt. Dream had done horrible things, but George used to look past that.

He wanted to Dream was more than the pain he had brought to everyone else. 

Dream was the one who would bring him flowers and gifts when he was sad.

The one who spent countless hours helping George with even the most tedious and boring tasks. 

The one who had the patience to describe colors George couldn't see, over and over again. 

...

Perhaps that is why, despite it all, George couldn't find it in himself to truly hate him. He wanted to. He tried to. 

It didn't do anything. 

In the end, all his struggles came back to one truth.

He didn't hate Dream. 

...

The only solace George had was that he no longer had struggle to forgive him. 

George didn't want to forgive him. He couldn't. Not after everything he's done. 

That didn't stop the lingering doubt from clawing at the corners of his mind. 

He knew he shouldn't listen to those doubts. He wishes he didn't even have them in the first place. After all, what good what it do?

Trying to endlessly forgive Dream only ended in tears and regret. 

George knew that Dream didn't even realize how difficult it was to continuously attempt to forgive him. 

He didn't comprehend how much it hurt George to keep pushing his own morals aside to justify his forgiveness. 

He didn't understand the way it has begun to tear George apart. 

Maybe that's why he was surprised when he found out there were things even George could never forgive. 

Well, _if_ he was surprised. 

...

Perhaps he wasn't. Had he seen it coming?

He should have. 

There were many things Dream _should_ have done. 

Many things he would never do. 

He should have apologized when he did something wrong. 

He should have stopped letting his anger take control of him. 

He should have of left George's life when he asked him to. 

However, even those were things George could forgive. 

Despite him not wanting to anymore. 

Yet, even after everything has been said and done, George still can't ignore the faint hope that he could forgive Dream. The faint hope that maybe, just maybe, it would eventually be alright. 

No matter what he did, George knew he would never get rid of the hopeless desire to forgive Dream. 

George would never find it in himself to hate him. 

George would never forget all the good memories they shared.

...

George would never stop loving him. 

...

For that, he would never forgive himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally not meant to be romantic in any way,,,, oops
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed ^-^


End file.
